The Begining of Strange
by WolfCookie
Summary: Sakura was sure that she had gotten over Sasuke, but then Kiba brings back old emotions and a surprising twist to her life. Now stronger than ever will she find out the feelings of the impassive Gaara as well? Three boys and one choice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto and please forgive me if I totally changed the rules. But it is my imagination and I will do what I will. **

**I hope you enjoy it, it is my first story of what I hope of many.**

**Please review :3**

**Chapter 1  
**

It had been three years since team 7's third member, Sasuke Uchiha, went to join Orochimaru. The lying snake promised power possible of taking revenge on Sasuke's

brother, Itachi, for slaughtering the Uchiha clan. It was three years ago since Sakura's failed attempt to change the decision of her vengeful crush by admitting her

feelings for him. It had been three years ago since Naruto went with Jiraiya, or as Naruto says "Purvey Sage.", to train and become stronger so that he can face the

danger that would surly greet them in the mission to bring Sasuke back.

Sakura was left behind to train with the Hokage of the Hidden leaf Village, Lady Tsunade, in order to keep up with Naruto so that when the time came, she wouldn't be

the useless girl she was before when team 7 went on missions. Though she never forgot the shock and pain of the night he left, and the evidence of a broken heart fell

from her eyes after he knocked her out. The next morning, when she woke up on the bench he laid her on, she yelled out his name in vain. She realized then that she had

been nothing but worthless in his heart and from that day forward, trained like she never did before.

Training with Lady Tsunade in both combat and medical advances, doing chores around the village, and occasionally going to the ramen shop with Naruto; help keep her

mind from wandering back to that night. Doing this routine daily, and keeping her goal in sight, helped her reach the few tranquil hours of sleep she rarely got at night.

Though the feelings she recalled every night, the pain in her heart, never left her alone. Never once.

At the moment, Sakura was sitting on a well worn stool at the ramen shop. Naruto, who was beside her, was slurping up bowl after bowl and added them to the ever

growing pile of dishes he vacuumed clean. A half eaten bowl of ramen sat in front of her, and if she knew Naruto, any second he would ask if she**-"Are you going to eat **

**that?"** asked Naruto who had another serving in his left hand. His right finger was pointing down at her bowl. Sakura sighed and quickly handed him the bowl, she was

afraid if she didn't move it fast enough he would eat her hand too.

After eating three more bowls full, he leaned back with a satisfied sigh and said **"That was the best serving yet."** He said into the night air. Sakura rolled her eyes at him,

she heard him say this a hundred times before.

"**You say that every time you eat here."**

"**What can I say, it gets better every night."**

"**So does the expression you get when you get your bill."** Sakura said when the chef held it out to him. Naruto's eyes scanned the page until he got down to the price.

His eyes got real huge and he looked up at her.

"**Why don't you ever stop me after the first bowl Sakura? You know I can't pay this."**

"**Because the last time I tried you nearly ate my hand off when I went to grab it from** **you."**

"**How many times do I have to apologize for that?"**

The chef cleared his throat and held out a hand. Naruto looked at Sakura with pleading eyes. She knew what he wanted.

"**Oh no, your paying for this one."**

Naruto pouted at her.

"**I would but . . . I sort of spent the last of what I had on a ring."**

"**Ring? Why would you . . . Oh! Naruto! Really?"**

"**Yeah, I have been meaning to propose, but I wanted to save up money. Though, if I keep raiding the ramen shop, I won't be able to . . ."**

Sakura sighed paying the bill and getting up from the stool.

"**Thank you Sakura, someday I will pay you back." **Naruto said as he followed smiled as she walked with him, **"I hope you don't give her too much trouble Naruto, or I **

**will regret it."**

He nodded, but he was a little grim.

"**Just as long as Neji doesn't kill me before hand."**

Sakura laughed and opened her door. _"Naruto has really grown up."_ She thought to herself.

"**Oh Sakura, before you go . . ."** he stepped a little out of her punching ranch. **"Don't fall off the bed; we don't want to start an earthquake."**

Sakura's face turned red and she ran after him. It had been a joke between him and her, because on the way to the Land of Snow she had fallen off the couch. The

chakra she had left over tried to ease her fall, but manage to shake the whole train.

When Naruto was out of sight she yelled. **"If Neji doesn't kill you first I will!"** she shouted after him. She stomped back into the house and shut the door real hard.

Hoping that a good shower would calm her down, she stepped in the hot water and let it pour over her sores. The doorbell rung, making her curse and fumbled for her

robe which hung on the other side of the bathroom. She nearly slipped once but managed to put on the warm robe and run to the door. Her hair still wet and dripping,

she opened the door the night air outside.

Kiba was standing there with wide eyes and a laugh he tried to hold in.

"**Did I um . . . get you at a bad time?"**

"**Huh? Oh, no it's fine."**

Kiba smiled and scratched his head absently.

"**Is there someone hurt?"**

"**Does there have to be something wrong for me to stop by?"**

Sakura shrugged as a response. He laughed.

"**Anyway, I was wondering if you were off tomorrow."**

"**What time?"**

"**Hmm."** He thought for a moment. **"Before you pay for Naruto's ramen bill."**

Sakura leaned against the doorway, her hair slightly damp now.

"**Sure . . . yeah, but why do you ask?"** _"Please don't say on a date, please, please, plea-"_

"**Well there is this thing that I wanted to invite you to, I mean, its good to break from a routine sometimes, right?" **He asked almost uncertainly.

"**Oh . . . um."** Sakura stuffed her clenched fist into her pockets.

"**You know if you don't want to, I mean I know you still . . . him, yeah. Uh, but you don't have to let it control your life Sakura. I just thought you needed to do **

**something fun." **Kiba was mentally kicking himself for not thinking there. Sakura stood there and thought about Sasuke, and about Kiba taking the time to actually make

her feel better about herself. _"What the heck, it won't kill me."_ She nodded.

"**Your right Kiba."** She sighed. **"What do you have in mind?"** Kiba smiled and a little behind him his partner Akamaru wagged his tail. Sakura raised her eyebrow

wondering what they were thinking.

"**My Family and their family and their . . . well you get the point. Are coming together and we are having a festival for Rukoi tomorrow, I figured you would enjoy **

**it."** Sakura never heard of Rukoi. She shouldn't ask but . . .

"**Rukoi?"**

"**Yeah I will tell you about our history on the way there. I should go now before I have to carry Akamaru home."** This would be impossible to do because he was ten

times bigger than he used to be back then. She shut the door on Kiba's retreating back. She walked toward the side of her bed and pulled the covers back just to sink

into the covers and curl up.


	2. Chapter 2

Her morning started with training with Tsunade. Right now she was successfully avoiding the never ending stream of kunai that was being thrown at her. Suddenly, Tsunade appeared behind and went to stab her side, but Sakura was prepared. When she made the hit, Sakura's form disappeared and instead a log had taken the assault. Tsunade disappeared again. Sakura had retreated onto a limb above the spot that she had vacated just a moment ago. Now she was looking around slowly, trying to pick up hints of her sensei's movements. She figured it out seconds before Tsunade attacked and focused her chakra into her feet and stepped onto the bottom of the limb. Tsunade wasn't prepared for that slight change of plans, but before she could regain her position Sakura came down with her foot and slammed her to the ground. Several hours later lunch had snuck up on their tired bodies. Tsunade held up her hands. **"We are done for today."**

In Kiba's clan they were preparing for the festival. A figure moved in the shadows with ease, spying on the people. A few seconds later three more appeared beside him. **"Are the preparations ready?"** the figure asked.

"**Yes"** was the reply from the one in the middle. The leader nodded and they disappeared.

Kiba walked to the statue of Rukoi and bowed. His gaze, when he straightened, looked up at the darkening sky and with a smile he hoped everything would be perfect. Time to go pick her up. He walked out of the gates and into the woods toward Kahona.

Back in Kahona, Sakura and Tsunade were finishing their lunches when Tsunade asked **"What are you thinking so hard about?"** Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You seem distracted."**

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Well for one, you are holding your chopsticks upside down." **Sakura sighed and laid down her sticks. There was nothing that could get past her sensei's brown eyes. There was nothing wrong about telling her. It wasn't important. It's just a celebration.

"**Kiba as asked me to come to a festival his clan is throwing for someone named Rukoi and I know next to nothing about it."**

Tsunade's eyes widened and sat up straighter. She put down her bowl and looked at Sakura. **"For one, you should be honored to be invited to such an occasion and two; the history behind this is very interesting. Kiba's blood line from generation to generation** **has had the power to communicate with their four legged members. Not many people are invited to these celebrations, and very few are the same afterwards. We never could figure out what exactly happens during their visit that made them change their view of things; all we know is that they are respected for being able to see something not everyone gets to."** She explained. **"If you are going, which I highly recommend, I want to you to report back to me of the things that happened while you were there. It only is done every ten years, and it's very important to these people and I want to know why."** Tsunade then yelled at the person on the other side of the door. **"Can someone please get me a refill!" **

Two men hastily clattered in and quickly refilled her cup, and did this many more times as they talked. Though the more she had, the more unfocused she seemed. Her words slurred and her hands where clumsy as she swayed in her chair. Sakura then realized that Tsunade had snuck some alcohol into her drink and immediately snatched it away from her. **"You know your not supposed be drinking that!"** she griped at her.

"**Give me a break, I need to get away from all this every now and-" **She hiccupped then continued **". . . then" **

Sakura sighed **"Come on."** as she helped her to the bed and walked out and spoke the person guarding the door. **"Check her room; she's been sneaking alcohol into her drinks." **The man slapped his head **"Again?"**

"**What do you mean by 'again'?"**

The man stuttered at Sakura's emerald eyes which held a very irritated color. **"W-well last week we had to search her room after an awful meeting we had, she couldn't stop hiccupping and keep her emotions in check, we . . . uh, lost some investments as the cause of it."**

"**I'm thinking that she isn't getting it from her room if that is the case. I believe she has it hidden on herself somewhere."**

The man obviously hadn't thought about it and blushed slightly at the thought. **"Do you mean we have to?" **

Sakura nodded. **"Oh boy."** He sighed **"I will go get one of the ladies to check her- I mean it out."** In an attempt to hide his embarrassment he hastily walked away from Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and walked down the main hallway and turned a right corner in which she ending up colliding with Shikamaru making him drop the papers he was carrying. **"What a drag."** His usual response to something that didn't work out right.

"**Sorry!"** She said as she helped pick them up. **"How is Ino and Choji?"** she asked when she handed him the last paper. He replied in a boring note. **"Ino is drooling over Sai and Choji is working to pay up to the chief for the food he ate last week." **Sakura covered her mouth to stifle a laugh at his predicament. Shikamaru's monotone voice stopped her laugh. **"Its such a total drag."** He muttered. Sakura smiled and handed him the last page and gave a slight wave as she moved around him. He nodded, and then turned the corner, his muttering could be heard from down the hall.

When she walked out the doors of the building and down toward the street, people buzzed by with destinations in mind. The village was like a busy anthill these days which became a regular daily system. As she walked the gray streets, and passed by several stands, Sakura realized that she should probably bring something. Festivals required food to feed the tons of people that attended it. Her eyes scanned the food stores and picked one at random. Pushing into the low lighted room, Sakura looked over certain pastries. Picking one she thought was appropriate for the occasion; she then carefully opened the door with her waist and was greeted by none other than Naruto.

"**Hey Sakura!"** he yelled as he ran over with a grin across his face.

"**What's up?"**

"**Nothing much, just wondering what that is for? Did I forget someone's birthday or anniversary or was it-"** Sakura interrupted his guilt trip to tell him about the invitation from Kiba. Naruto scratched his head and shrugged.

"**Never heard of it."**

"**Neither did I. It seems it is only known by Kiba's bloodline and only certain people are allowed to receive any information on it." **Naruto didn't say anything else about it as he walked thinking beside her. Sakura knew that she had no idea exactly how she should feel about the situation. She voiced this concern to Naruto, but he only shook his head and grinned. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"**Sakura, you need to relax. It is only a celebration, and you need one." **He squeezed it gently and let go.

Hinata rounded the corner a little farther down the street carrying some boxes full of books. She didn't see them at first because the stack was almost over her eyes, but when she did, she smiled.

"**Let me get that for you!"** Naruto yelled as he reached in front of her to open the door. He waved farewell to Sakura and headed inside with some of the boxes he took off the top of Hinata's stack. It seemed all her former classmates lived a blissful life, full of energy, and anticipation for what their next day will bring.

The light of the day seemed to smile wider the closer the celebration became. Sakura, at the moment, was helping a few young ninjas with their class 'D' assignment. They had to pluck the weeds from an old woman's flower bed.

"**I don't see why they can't take ninja skills more seriously."** Said a sadly, but dirty young boy ninja. He was clothed in a loose white shirt and black shorts and had a pair of goggles around his head which help hold back his unruly blackish hair that liked to cover his blue eyes. A lovesick team member crooned his name.

"**Ozeno . . . they just want to test our patience." **Ozeno squinted his eyes against the sun and blew a piece of hair away from his face and sighed.

"**I know Miurka it's just that it is so boring to have to pick these weeds." **He said holding up a flower and scratching his head as he looked at the pigtailed brown haired girl straight into her green eyes.

"**Uh Ozeno, that's not a weed."**

"**You're going to make us fail this stupid mission."** Said the annoyed third member of there team who had straighten up after bending over so long trying to pry out a stubborn weed. He had straight blond hair and his brown eyes scrunched in anger.

"**Shut up and leave me alone, Kouji! I know what I'm doing."**

Ozeno said and picked another flower and tossed it out of the garden. Just as Miurka was about to stop him, the old lady came running out waving her wooden cane. **"Stop! Your ruining my flowers you brat!" **she yelled as she connected the cane to his head several times before he could protest.

After many minutes of apologizing to the red faced woman, Sakura watched her close the door.** "Okay Ozeno, lets get the rest of the weeds, and then we will go buy some seeds and replace the flowers you pulled**." Ozeno started to protest, but was quickly silenced by Kouji's glare. Sakura smiled and helped them pull the rest of the weeds out. All three of them went to Ino's flower shop later in the afternoon. She left the three of them to find Ino, who was arguing with an aggravated customer. **"No. The flowers you bought needs a lot of shade, and little water. You're not supposed to plant them in places where you usually plant regular flowers."**

"**That's not what my husband told me." **She replied for the fifteenth time.

"**I own the shop. Don't you think that I can take care of all of this,"** she waved her arms in an arc motion**, "that I know what I'm doing?"** Ino argued.

"**But my husband said . . ."**

"**Forget it!"** Ino shouted in her face and stomped away from the counter into the back room where she slammed the door with angered force.

"**Hey! Come back! I need to know what I'm supposed to do!"** the aggravated customer yelled back. Sakura touched her shoulder and the lady whirled around to face Sakura.

"**Oh thank goodness. Do you work here? I bought these, but they won't grow."**

"**Well why don't you figure it out yourself?"**

The woman looked at her like she had been slapped.

"**And how do you suppose I do that?"**

"**Well, let's see. You have two people telling you different things, right?"**

She nodded.

"**Well only you can figure out who is telling the truth."**

"**How?"**

"**Do an experiment. Buy two packs of the same seeds, plant one in the shade and one in the sun. Then when they grow you will have answered your own question."**

The woman thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"**Okay, I will do that."**

Since Ino refused to come out, Sakura took care of the lady's purchase and told Ino that she was gone. Ino poked her head out, stepped out to the counter, and calmed her nerves. Then seeing the pack of seeds that the kids brought up to her, Ino asked **"What do you need these for?"** she picked up the seeds and started placing them in a small bag.

"**Well, some unfortunate flowers where uprooted by Ozeno. We wanted to replace them."** Ozeno sighed in the background. Ino laughed and poked Sakura's forehead. **"Just like your team did Forehead?"**

"**Just like Naruto did. He was the one who got us in trouble with that old lady, Ino pig." **Life was less troublesome back then, and did she just sound like Shikamaru? She waved at Ino on the way out and closed the door.

While they replanted the flowers with new seeds, they listened to Kouji as he muttered to himself about how it was not fair to be stuck on the same team as Ozeno. Miurka was sneaking peeks at the hard working and determined member instead. He was trying his best no to get whacked again by the hovering woman. As he concentrated, his tongue protruded from his mouth like it was trying to see what exactly his owner was doing.

After the tedious work of digging and replanting, they sat under the tree that grew in the woman's yard. They were all surprised when the lady came out with cookies and milk. Ozeno, Miurka, and the bad tempered Kouji wasted no time grabbing for the woman's snack. Sakura was only able to snag two and half a glass of milk before it was gone. As she ate, Sakura could hear the children whispering among one another before peeking over there shoulder at her. They thought that they were quiet, but after many missions and trails, Sakura's hearing was a lot better than it used to be. Now she could hear what they were discussing now**. ". . . No I rather not have him for a mentor, he's strange and I don't understand half of what he says any way."**

Miurka brightened, **"How about Sakura?"**She said to the two. Kouji shook his head.

"**Why not?"** Miurka argued**. "She isn't even a full ninja yet therefore she doesn't qualify to be one. The only reason she is mentoring us now is because they sent all the qualified ninjas to help fight the war." **He stated. Sakura had let her memories of Kakashi and his impossible terms, as she thought at the time.

_Kakashi held two bells in his fingers slightly jiggling them so that it caught there attention__**. "Take these from me before sundown, or you will be tied to those,"**__ He pointed to three large posts. __**"and watch me eat your lunch."**__ He smiled. __**"Begin."**__ He said calmly as she and Sasuke hid in the trees. Naruto, hard headed as he was, charged him head on which resulted in an early bath in the river that ran through the training ground._

Someone was poking her shoulder and she snapped out of it, she was looking directly into Ozeno's eyes. He looked as if he was waiting for an answer. **"I'm sorry what did you say?"**

"**I was wondering about you other teammate. I see Naruto around, but who else was in team seven?"** Miurka and Kouji were desperately trying to make him shut up. Sakura didn't reply to his question right away, instead she looked down at the grass and started to tear blades of grass in half. Then finding her voice began to speak. **"His name is Sasuke, born in the Uchiha clan."** She replied. The three looked at her intently. **"What happened to his clan? I heard that they were wiped out."**

"**It was. By Sasuke's brother Itachi who spared his life. No one, not even Sasuke, knows why he destroyed them."** She answered. They all looked down sadly at their shoes. Miurka was the first to lift her head again. **"Where did Sasuke go?" **Fortunately, before Sakura could answer this painful question, Akamaru ran up and tackled her. The kids, alarmed at the sudden bulk of white fur, relaxed after realizing who it was attacking her. A loud whistle broke the laughter of Sakura as Akamaru unpinned her. **"He has gotten so big! In the photos we saw he was much smaller."** They hadn't seen him since he went on his last long mission, and they were in class. Kiba had finally caught up with his over excited friend. **"Akamaru, don't lick her to death."** He laughed. Akamaru barked a reply and Kiba laughed again. He looked down at he amazed teammates and smiled at Sakura. **"So, who are your friends?"** Theyoung ninjas snapped their attention to Kiba. Ozeno was the first to respond.

"**I'm Ozeno Kiuorge."**

"**Miurka Tukage."**

"**And I'm Kouji Haseno." **Kiba nodded. **"It's is certainly nice to meet you all."** He replied. They all returned his nod. Then Kiba turned to Sakura and asked **"You ready?"**

"**No, I need a bath. You know picking weeds is not a clean job."** Kiba laughed.** "Who said anything about picking? It was easy for me and Akamaru." **He said. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned toward the kids. **"Alright you three, I will inform the Hokage that you passed. Go and get some rest." **The kids whooped and one after another ran down the hill toward their waiting dinners at home. **"So we are heading to the old lady herself?"** Sakura punched his shoulder.** "Don't be mean. You know she can flatten you before you can tell Akamaru to sit." **Kiba smirked. **"Even so, its fun to see her fuss about it." **And for the second time, she rolled her eyes at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Tsunade, fully aware now that the alcohol had cleared her system, was rubbing her temples when Sakura poked her head in the door with Kiba behind her. Tsunade quickly closed a scroll when the pink haired girl's shadow covered it. Noticing that her mentor was extremely tense asked. **"What's happened?"**

"**Ah, its nothing. Just a mission that needs to be done."**

"**What kind?"**

Tsunade looked at her seriously and said **"I will tell you when you're done with your break." **Then changing the subject Tsunade asked, **"So how did they do?"** Sakura knew she wouldn't get anything else from her about the mission.

"**They passed." **Tsunade nodded and smiled. **"Then I will be sure to send them on their next task. Your dismissed." **She said as she shooed her out. Kiba closed the door behind him and walked behind Sakura's very annoyed figure. He smiled and said nothing as they exited the building and walked out the gate of the Hidden Leaf. The celebration was held out into the middle of the woods away from the village. Many thought that they could join it by following the sounds and music that would surely give it away, but with failed attempts returned only with a scowl.

No one understood how they hid such a vast group of people. The woods were not far from the village and any hint of a party, would bring a bunch of folks who had no clue what it was, to come crashing into it.

Kiba watched Sakura's body as she walked which swayed as she did. Every inch of a woman that was strong, sincere, and even as he dwelled on it, beautiful. He didn't speak his feelings toward her, but had trouble not doing it. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice, making him slightly embarrassed when he realized where his eyes had wondered to. **"How do you hide such a large amount of people?"**

"**An allusion. It completely covers the celebration and the noise that comes from it. Most people, if they pass it, would only see the forest." **Sakura made a understanding expression and said nothing else. Kiba figured this would be the time to tell her about what this whole thing was for. So he started by saying, **"Anyway, to tell you about the celebration. It is only done every ten years. As you know, it is called White Rukoi. Back before we had different villages and any order, my ancestors were always depending on everyone else's clans for supplies. They never won wars or even minor battles. They tried to become stronger and faster by using different techniques, but each attempt failed.**

**Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed. It was agreed by a few major clans that they were a waste of land and money. When my ancestors heard the rumors of slaughter by other clans, they became furious. They prepared for a war that very few thought they would win. The enemy's sent out a force of so many, that my people lost all hope of surviving. Brave and determined though, they stood against them. They had decided to call themselves 'Clan of Rukoi' which was named after the creations the fifth demon made so that if they lost, they still would be known. Of course you know what they were. Akamaru is the result of it. **

**The courage which they showed attracted the beast. It still amazes me today, how it gifted us when it had no care for human kind. Thankfully it was in a gifting mood. It created a spirit out of its soul and named it after our small army. The spirit gave us four legged companions that were designed from your spirit.**

**Some though, were given the ability to shape shift into them instead. These were feared by many people because of their great power and soon only once in a while, if lucky, a generation will spawn one. There is only one in my family who can. He is old and wise, sometime he also very forgetful." **Kiba finished with a smile and looked at the ground. He said nothing until we reached two guards in the middle of the lush forest. There was nothing that looked even close to a party, except the ant's simple march up the anthill with their few pieces of different foods. The guards stood straighter when he approached. Kiba waved them off and they separated, letting him walk between them and soon he disappeared. Sakura quickly followed him, her mouth open in awe at what she saw. There were people everywhere. Food lined the tables and a strip of wood below it for the dog bowls. A statue sat in the middle of it all like an observer. She thought that maybe it was the profile of the Rukoi that she had heard so much about. She jumped at Kiba's voice beside her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck

"_**When the moon has sat above her ears,**_

_**That's when our world appears,**_

_**Its eyes will grow cold blue,**_

_**Before you have a clue,**_

_**You will see Rukoi,**_

_**Proud and coy."**_

He recited for her to hear. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. **"Where did you learn that?"** she asked. Kiba shrugged. **"My whole clan knows it. It is just a simple poem to the children, but it is true. When the moon is over her ears she will come to life. You will see." **He finished and watched her turn to look at the guardians. **"They protect her. Sometimes there are enemy clans trying to destroy our source of power. They always seem to find there way in somehow. Personally, I think there is a traitor in our clan." **His sister walked up and punched him on the shoulder. **"We need you guys to take these to Grandpa Sytume."** She ordered and handed him a basket full of medicine. Kiba groaned. **"Last time I brought these to him, he rubbed it in my hair. It took weeks to get it out."**

"**Believe me, I know. But I'm not going to reek for doing it."** She argued.

"**Fine. Come on Sakura, time to show you to our only shape shifter." **He said sullenly and led her through the crowd of people to an old man who was surrounded by laughing children who tugged at his long white beard. He chuckled and shooed them off to talk with Kiba. **"Well if it ain't Kiba, I haven't seen you in awhile."**

"**You saw me yesterday, remember? You hit me with your cane because-" **The man's cane came down on his head with a loud thump. Kibarolled on the ground clutching his throbbing head. **"Oh I remember! Darn flabbet, my memory is going to get the best of me one of these days." **He said as he turned his attention to Sakura. **"Well, there's a new face. I believe I haven't met you yet. I think . . ." **She smiled at him. Kiba slowly stood up and held onto the bump that formed on his head. **"You haven't, I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you." **Sytumesmiled, his one tooth stood out proudly. **"Well how about that! It's nice to meet you too!"**

"**Old man Sytume, we wanted to give you your medicine. Then we have to take you down to the-" **another crack sounded against Kiba's head that sent him rolling on the ground with a second red bump that he clutched.A few seconds later he stood, cover his head to protect the throbbing bumps the cane had caused. **"What was that for?" **Kiba shouted. The old man tapped his fingers to his chin. **"I had a reason, but I don't quite remember." **He chuckled absentmindedly as he turned and waddled his way down to the platform. Kiba growled and rubbed his aching head. Sakura laughed, causing Kiba to glare at her making her bite her lip. **"Come on pinkette, time to see what not many get to see." **

"**Lead the way, Lumps."** the comment causing him to growl as he led her down to the group of people. The lull of many voices hovered over her head as she tried to find a place where she could see clearly. Kiba was like a knife, cutting through people and leading her to the front of the crowd.

Sytume soon joined her at her side, wearing such a serious face, Sakura was convinced that he didn't use it often. Then light shown from her peripheral vision, making her head turn to see the statue, the largest one that had been placed in the middle of the festival had begun to glow a soft tone of blue. Then she felt it. The static running along her skin as the creature known as Rukoi entered her mentally. _I do not know you as one of my children….how have you come to be here?_

_**I-I am…I was invited. By one of them.**_

The voice seemed to be thinking before she felt the warmth coat her. Filling her and breathing on her. Sakura never wanted it to leave. Something embraced her body.

_You are here peacefully. I welcome you, Haruno Sakura. Healer and protector of your kind. Welcome to this night._

Just when it seemed the feelings couldn't be more peaceful, her whole body went numb with it. _**What are you?**_The voice chuckled.

_I…Am Rukoi. A spirit and protector of my children. Sent by the demon of five tails to honor the mortals with companionship of my four legged kin. _

She opened her eyes to see a valley, the long grass dancing as wind shifted them to it's command. The sky was the bluest she had ever seen, and laying next to her was the biggest wolf. It's long white fur hung loosely and as she looked up it's neck and muzzle, it began to shorten. Framing sapphire eyes that held nothing and everything as they turned to look down at her. Turning with such grace, it seemed natural and unforced. It's large ears standing straight forward as it caught every sound the grass made as they swirled once more. _I AM RUKOI…_It's voice channeled into her head.

The intruder moved, timing his opportunity. Everyone seemed in a trance. It was the perfect time to act. Drawing the sword, cursed with a seal, he moved lightly and carefully making his way closer to the statue that had begun to reflect the moons beams as soon as it reached it's ears. **"This time. This time we will succeed and nothing will stop us." **

Its seemed like hours to her as she listened to this creature speak_…so I have rested here, the statue there to protect me. Though I can move freely it is easier to for me to manifest near the place I was wrought. _Rukoi's ear flicked as if hearing a foreign sound and like ice had shattered and pierced Sakura's body, she was jerked back to the night of the world in time to see the sword which was about to pierce the flesh of Rukoi. No one was seeming to notice as they were just pulled out of the dreamy state and still hadn't had time to regain their senses.

But move she did, in time to jump in front of the sword which impaled her torso instead of Rukoi who howled in anger. Kiba could be heard roaring his own anguish as he rushed forward to attack the holder of the sword. Sakura had collapsed to her knees, her body hunched over the metal blade. Red flowed from the corner of her mouth and ran down her chin, falling off to make small red dots in the dirt. Her head tilted up, eyes half closed as she watched the people form and attack. Kiba had knelt then in front of her, speaking. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear what was being said. Realizing that the pink haired girl wasn't comprehending, Kiba turned and yelled for some medical assistance.

Four ninjas basked her in healing jutsues none seeming to work as Kiba tried to figure out what they were doing wrong. In all this time, the four invading ninjas had fled leaving behind chaos in their wake. Sakura's vision was going dark and it was soon that she passed there in the arms of the medics and Kiba's. Rukoi had become stone once more, but before she had completely solidified; her words echoed throughout the valley.

_A strange kind of brave from a stranger who is no stranger to bravery. Has defended me and my children from perish and demolition. For that I thank her, and so I accept her as my child. My special pink haired pup. I thank you and gift you with everlasting power of peace….._


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

_This couldn't be happening, _thought Naruto. _Not this, not now. It was Kiba's fault for not protecting her, for not keeping her safe. _Tears ran down his face as he stood with the others; looking at the last member of team seven who laid in the open black coffin. Her pink hair splayed out on the silk pillow and in her hands held the few flowers that Ino had carefully picked out. Who was now covering her crying face with her hands.

. . . .

The figure in the chair stirred, hearing that his ex team member had died caused the shift in the hard chair. A few hours ago he was informed, and few hours later he was still in the same spot. Not caring to attend such a ceremony. Even though he had rid this world of his brother and of the snake who had sent him on a power rage, he still had no feeling towards the village and the team mates who he had shared most of his time with. A hand snaked around the head of the tall chair and a female voice broke his most favored silence.

"**Sasuke, won't you attempt to at least humor the dead girl, who I might add had such a darling crush on you for a long time."** Came a chuckle as the woman sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. **"I mean, she has tried so hard in her training. Hoping that she could bring you back. Wouldn't it be satisfying to know that she failed ohhh so miserably?" **The idea did tempt him, but he was more aggravated that he had not thought of it and this woman, hardly worth his time of day had. **"Get off."**

The woman pouted and removed herself from his lap. Sasuke slowly stood and brushed out the folds of his shorts. Then he made his way toward his room and shut it quickly before the annoying woman who was following him had the chance to sneak into his room and cause him more aggravation.

. . . .

Many of the villagers left; wiping their eyes of tears that never ceased to stop. Leaving only a few there to honor Sakura's passing. Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, Ino and Hinata went to stand closer to the coffin now that the crowd had dispersed. Kiba had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her, while Naruto kept trying not to punch Kiba. Gaara really hadn't known her well enough, but chose to stay regardless. Soon Hinata and Ino had to leave, excusing themselves and leaving the boys there to discuss what they didn't want to hear.

Though Gaara couldn't fathom why such a girl as she, had to die due to a kink in a daily routine. Him, Gaara, the one who had slaughtered many due to a blood thirsty hatred. His pale green eyes closed, **"Nothing we can do about it," **His eyes opened and looked at Naruto. **"What do you plan on doing now since there is no one left?"** His low voice broke Naruto's silent moment, making him look directly at the blood colored redhead. But he only shook his head and bowed it again unable to speak, afraid it would release another torrent of tears to fall from his face. Gaara spoke as he caught a slight movement coming from the shadows. **"Uchiha Sasuke."**

Snapping his attention back to Gaara, Naruto looked in the same direction. At first there was numbness which slowly built to a wake of low rage. He stayed put as Sasuke came sauntering up to the casket. **"What are you doing here?" **Naruto growled, getting a 'hnn' from an uncaring onix eyed Uchiha who placed a hand on the rim to look down at Sakura.

At first he was expecting it to be the same girl he had left on the bench three years ago, but to his surprise he found out just how much she had changed. Her hair still cropped short, hanging down in pink strands. Her body had filled out since he last set eyes on her and she seemed well toned in muscles and color. Now he wished he could get a glimpse of the emerald diamonds set perfectly in her head. Noticing a small mark behind her jaw, he moved her hair and tilted her head. Noting the softness of both, he had to remember to breath.

Him moving Sakura had caused Naruto to start ranting at him, though he couldn't hear what was being said, he interrupted him, **"What's this?"** The mark had been set in several lines and a shape that appeared to be the quarter moon. Both Kiba and Gaara made no move toward him, but Naruto happily obliged. **"Stop touching her." **He growled as he looked at him then down at his hand which had his index finger hovering over the mark.

Sakura didn't have any tattoos, of that he was pretty sure. Though she wasn't afraid of the needles, she didn't find anything being imprinted on her skin attractive. Especially after what had happened to Sasuke. It was then Kiba stepped forward to examine it, which didn't take long as he raked a hand through his hair. **"Rukoi has claimed her as one of her own special shape shifters. Not even Sytume is gifted with this." **His remark made a very upset Naruto confused. **"Huh? Who is Rulokoi?" **Forgetting for the moment that Sasuke was still there. Kiba shook his head. **"No, Rukoi. A spirit spawned by the fifth demon. Not as powerful, but pretty deadly."** the mention of the five tails spurred Sasuke's interest. Gaara, face mostly impassive had shown a quite similar emotion. Kiba had a smile that Naruto didn't understand. **"What does this mean?"** Kiba turned to face all of them. **"It means….Sakura isn't dead."**

. . . .

Sytume looked down at Kiba as he explained sakura's condition. Looking like he was nodding off as he spoke. **"Are you listening to me?" **Sytume jumped awake and replied with a grunt. **"Did you hear what I said? You might have to train Sakura."** Kiba just couldn't believe that someone out of the clan had become the next shape shifter. But she was the one that saved Rukoi. He wondered just how powerful she would be compared to Sytume.

"**Of course I will date your grandmother."** he grinned with that single tooth stickling out again. Kiba face palmed and shook his head. **"No, train." **Putting stress on the word. "**Why would I train your Grandmother? Is she unskilled?" **Sytume tapped his chin in thought, which only lasted for a mere second.

Kiba growled and nearly shook the old man when a little girl came running in, **"Sytume? Can you tell us some stories?" **

"**Us?"** asked the old man just before a group of children came walking in. He laughed, **"Of course, of course! What would you like me to tell?" **

Kiba sighed again, he could hear the children but when he talked to the old man he got everything wrong. Giving up the battle, he walked out of the small hut and made his way to the statue. **"What will she become because of you?" **He looked down a minute later at the beetle that crawled across the cracks and blades of the ground. **"How different will she become?"**

A breeze ruffled through his hair as he looked up at the sky. Somehow it had calmed him enough to where he could relax. It would all be okay, it may take a while, but it would eventually be so

. . . . . . .

Lady Tsunade had drunk herself into a state of numbness. So they waited for her

several days later to discuss the matters at hand. In the end she had agreed to it, after taking some time to explain what was happening to Sakura. Sasuke had volunteered to take her to the camp, but Naruto argued. So in the end, surprisingly Gaara won out. They didn't know where he had come from all of a sudden or why he had a sudden interest in her just that somehow he had become the one that could get there and back without incident. Sakura still hadn't woke so that was the other reason that Gaara was more able. He could safetly carry her in the sand that accompanied him.


End file.
